The Eagle And The Hummingbird
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: Meet Aleria and Violet, the eagle and the hummingbird! Best friends and practically sisters, can they survive in a world where their enemy hold the power?
1. Chapter 1

**The Eagle And The Hummingbird  
Chapter 1  
** **Heyo booklovers! This fanfic came from a conversation me and my best friend were having and as I thought about it a little more I realized it would be perfect story material! I now present to you the first chapter of The Eagle And The Hummingbird!**

" **Aleria, I'm hungry!" I whined, my hummingbird wings slowing down. Hummingbirds burn up energy really quickly, so naturally I got to deal with that too. "We ate 4 hours ago, Violet, and we're running low on money." my best friend Aleria said, her eagle wings beating the air. We had grown up in the same lab and escaped together. Now, we took care of each other and tried to stay alive and ahead of the Erasers, the Lab's special tracker mutations. I gave her the puppy eyes, and she sighed and said "I saw a McDonald's below us. Try not to start a fight this time."  
When we finally got our food (most of it was mine) we sat down at a booth where we could see the door and the people come in and out. "Do you have to get so much sugary food?" Aleria said around a mouthful of McRib. "You know my body requires lots of sugar to keep functioning." I replied, keeping an eye on the door and eating when a tall girl who looked like everyone was beneath her walked in. she looked at me, and my instincts screamed "Danger! Alert!" I nudged Aleria and she looked up at the girl, then at me and nodded once at me. I stuffed the food into my backpack and we headed to the other door. Until we heard people screaming. We turned around and saw, not the girl, but an Eraser. "So much for getting to eat in peace and quiet." Aleria said and we dropped our backpacks and unfurled our wings.**

 **And that's the first chapter! There will be mentions and run ins with the Flock but that won't be till later. Tell me in the reviews what you thought! Adios booklovers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eagle And The Hummingbird  
Chapter 2  
** **Heyo booklovers! This chapter focuses more on Aleria and Violet's backstory. OC descriptions included.**

 **Aleria**

 **Age: 16**

 **Description: Medium height (about 5'6), long dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, translucent skin, solid build (very strong), wears sneakers, dark slightly skinny jeans, anime shirts, a red sweater with slits in the back for her wings, eagle wings (about 8 feet long)**

 **Power: Can create earthquakes and such, sorta like an earthbender.**

 **In the books, the mutants started to mutate on their own. In this fanfic, it's like that.**

 **Violet**

 **Age: 16, about 1 week younger than Aleria**

 **Description: Same height and build as Aleria, black hair with blue and green streaks, blue/green eyes, wears black knee high boots, dark bootcut jeans, shirts ranging from midnight to almost white blue, dark blue zip up sweater with slits for wings (she hates pullovers), hummingbird wings (7 feet long)**

 **Power: healing (didn't appear till after they escaped)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Violet's POV  
** **My earliest memory was a dog cage and pain, always pain. There was a girl in the cage the cage next to mine, and when we weren't being used as lab rats, we talked. At first, we talked to calm each other down and forget for a short time about the pain.  
** **Flashback  
** **"Faster, move faster or you will be given to the Erasers!" A scientist barked at me and the collar she gave me to wear zapped me, hard. I whimpered but ran faster, breath coming in hard little pants. When I finally finished the course, my knees gave out and I curled in a ball, trembling, and not caring when the scientist took the collar off me and called me good girl as if I was a dog. She took me back my cage and locked the door. They were even more careful, now that 6 other flying mutants had escaped. "Hey V, how are you?" The girl they called A-11 said, reaching a hand through the bars and rubbing my back. "I hate it here! I hate all these tests and these wings!" I yelled, my voice echoing and I opened my wings and started ripping the feathers out. "Stop that, you'll hurt yourself and it won't make the wings go away." A stern male voice said, and we both looked up, A's hand holding mine, stopping me from grabbing any more feathers. It was Dr. Jeb Batchelder, and even though he was a whitecoat, he was nicer to us and the other mutants than the others. He bandaged up our scrapes and sneaked us more food. "We need to hurry. They'll kill us rather than let us escape." He said, taking out a couple of keys and unlocking our cages, and helping us out of them. A and I looked at each other, wearing twin looks of shock mixed in with wariness. Was this a trick? He grabbed our hands, and started running to the front doors, but an alarm started going off and Jeb picked us up and practically threw us into a truck, jumped into the driver's seat. A group of Erasers jumped in front of the car and he gritted his teeth and said "I don't think so!" and pushed the gas pedal down harder, running over the Erasers dumb enough not to get out of the way.  
We drove for hours until we got to a forest then Jeb opened the door, smiling when he saw that they were curled up together, sleeping.  
After a couple of days, I had gotten used to the huge treehouse and was actually learning how to fly. Now that I wasn't caged because of the wings, I was actually starting to like them. Jeb was enrolling us in 6** **th** **grade (they're about 11 years old) and was teaching us to defend ourselves. One time when Aleria and I were sparring, I had tripped her and she scraped her elbow. Not knowing what to do, I put my hand on it and started freaking out when my hand and her elbow started glowing. "Jeb!" I shrieked and he came running. I put my hand down and her elbow was completely healed! "You're mutating on your own, we didn't program that into you!" Jeb said, sounding awestruck.**

 **And that's the 2** **nd** **chapter! I know it's a lot more than the first chapter, but 1** **st** **off I was satisfied with the 1** **st** **chapter and secondly I wanted to get their backstory out of the way. Next chapter is Aleria's POV from the same time. Adios, booklovers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Eagle and the Hummingbird  
Chapter 3**

 **Aleria's POV**

 **The Eraser came at us, claws outstretched, a grin on her lupine face. Behind her, more Erasers were pouring through the door. I dove under her outstretched arms and punched her in the stomach, hard. She went down and I punched her in the jaw, knocking her out. A couple feet away, Violet was laughing as she fought a couple of erasers, swinging a metal pipe with both hands, wings flared behind her. Wait a minute. Where did she even get a metal pipe?! As I jumped above two Erasers and knocked their heads together, I yelled at Violet "When and where did you even get a metal pipe?" Jumping onto top of an Erasers shoulders, grabbing his hair and steering him into a wall, she yelled back "A couple days ago, I picked it up and bought it in that hardware store we were in." I groaned and smacked my head and she laughed. There was one more left and as it turned to run, I jumped on its back, knocking it to the floor. Violet walked over to us, her metal pipe gleaming, her face set in a death glare mixed with disgust at the Eraser. "How did you find us?" she snapped. We glared at the Eraser but he just laughed and said in his gravelly voice "You naive idiots. You were betrayed, of course!" Violet gave me a wide-eyed look of fear, the same one she used to get when the Scientists came to get either one of us. I held out my hand for the pipe and when she gave it to me, hit him over the head with it, knocking him out. "Time to leave. Let's grab our food." Violet said and I nodded and we grabbed the rest of our food, threw it into our backpacks and left, taking to the air.  
About 6 hours later, we finally settled down in a large tree to sleep. We were headed to New York as we hoped that we could blend in there. "I'll take first watch." Violet said as she healed a bruise on my arm. "You took first watch last night too. What's wrong?" I said, picking up on the quiver in her voice. Violet was always trying to be brave, but I knew her better than anyone. "I've been having nightmares about the School and the Erasers coming after us. We're running through the woods and then we're flying, and I can hear the Erasers howling behind us. They catch you first and they kill you and I can't save you." She said, tears brimming in her eyes. I hug her hard, rocking her as she cries. "I won't let them get us. We'll keep moving around, never staying in one place for too long. That way, they can't find us." I said, trying to sound like I had a plan. I had been having the same dream, but in the dream, it was her who died instead of me. That night we broke our own rules, and neither of us kept watch. We were lucky that night.  
About late afternoon the next day, we arrived in New York. Our food was gone and even though Violet wasn't saying anything, her stomach was growling and her eyes were hovering on all the food places. "Ok, we can look for somewhere to sleep later, you need food and so do I." I said, already landing in an abandoned alleyway. She gave me a grateful look and landed. "Those Erasers from the McDonalds, they got a clear look at our faces. If we change our look a bit, maybe we can throw them off ?" Violet said thoughtfully as she looked at a makeover place with people standing in front of it handing out flyers. That was a good idea and we went over to get a flyer.  
As it turned out, they were doing free makeovers, from haircuts to new clothes. I barely recognized Violet when she came out. She was wearing makeup, her ears were pierced with little metal studs, her long hair had been cut so she had bangs hanging over one eye and her hair was now a pixie cut. She now had a black leather jacket slung over one shoulder, a dark green t-shirt with a hummingbird on it, dark blue jeans, black ankle boots, and a new dark blue backpack. She nervously played with her bangs and said "What do you think? My hair feels weird." I walked over to her and ruffled it. "If it takes me a minute to recognize you, then there's no way they will!" I said and she grinned and said that it was my turn and to have fun. The hairstylist took one look at my hair, asked me what my favorite color was, took my low ponytail and chopped it off. Next she dyed it silver with a purple stripe on the side and put a bar in my left ear and a purple stud in the other. "Now go pick out your new look!" the hairstylist said after finishing, while I gaped at it. Violet had been right, it did feel weird. I went over to the clothes rack and found a black shirt with a silver eagle on it, slightly skinny jeans, a soft leather jacket, black above the knee boots with little heels, and a black backpack and went to go change.  
The next morning, while Violet grabbed a newspaper, I got two trays of food and we sat down. "Aleria look!" she said in a hushed whisper and practically threw the newspaper at me. I nearly spilled my coffee and gave her an exasperated look. The front of the newspaper had a couple of blurry pictures on it and the headline was "Flying Mutants?!" the pictures had 6 flying people in it, breaking through a roof. "You know what this means, right? There are more of us! We could meet up with them!" Violet said excitedly and I remembered the six mutants who had broken out before us at the School. I looked at her excited look and realized she was waiting for me to answer with a hopeful look on her face. It would be nice to meet other mutants who had escaped. "Alright, let's do it." I finally said and had to put a hand over her mouth when she shrieked with excitement. "Let's get out of here and start looking for them." I said, putting my food in my bag and looked over to see her doing the same and blowing her bangs out of her eye.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Eagle and the Hummingbird

Chapter 4

Violet's POV

We had been switching between walking and flying around and had had zero luck in finding the other mutants so far. We were walking away from a zoo when I spotted someone tailing us. She was incredibly beautiful, with thick long hair, and she looked inhumanely sleek. As I watched, she was joined by a man who was just as sleek and thick haired as she was. Erasers! I tugged on Aleria's sleeve once, then twice, then once again. It was a code we had made up, that particular word meaning "trouble". She glanced at me, nodded, and then slightly glanced where I was looking then quickly away. She grabbed my hand and we started walking faster, attempting to get away from then. The man walked away from the woman towards us while she pulled out her phone. Great, she was calling for backup! "Time to split" I said under my breath to Al and she nodded and we started running. "To that alley!" she said just as quietly and I nodded.  
We jumped around the corner and flattened ourselves against the wall. Al pulled out a pocketknife while I pulled out my pipe. We heard him coming, wheezing and huffing just like the Big Bad Wolf from the stories. As he passed the alley's mouth, I stepped out behind him, gripped my pipe with both hands, and swung at his head, intending to knock him out. Only it didn't work out that way.  
He whirled and smiled at me and started to shift and other Erasers came out from behind him! Al ran out and stood back to back with me. There were about 10 of them and I could feel my heart racing faster than it already was. "Look at what we found, two little piggies!" The leader said sweetly and I tightened my grip on my pipe and released my wings. "What do you want?" Al snapped and released her wings, her voice cold as ice. "We've come to take either one of you back to the School. The other one isn't needed." He replied and smiled at us. "You'd have to kill both of us, because neither of us is going back there!" I snarled and we jumped straight up in the air, our wings unfurling. While Al played hopscotch on the Eraser's heads, I attacked their leader, hitting and kicking, but to no avail. He laughed a growling laugh and fended off my attacks as if they were nothing! Another Eraser came up behind me while I punched the leader in the stomach, grabbed my wings, and snapped them together and I howled in pain. That hurt! "Vi, hang in there, I'm on my way!" Aleria yelled and I glanced at her. She was dealing with two Erasers at once. I jumped/flew higher in the air but the leader grabbed me and held me down while the other Eraser started punching me so hard my head snapped back and forth, and as I was struggling to get away, he hit me hard in my jaw and everything went black.

Aleria's POV

The two Erasers I was fighting weren't too bright in the head and as they were both coming at me, I jumped straight up and they collided with each other, knocking each other out. Idiots. I turned around to find Violet but instead found two Erasers stuffing her in a bag and running to a black van. I started running after them but was slammed against the brick wall by their leader and saw stars. By the time my eyes cleared, they were gone, the van leaving a trail of dust behind it. I took off after it but soon lost it. I slumped to the ground, tears already falling out of my eyes. I had just lost my best friend, my sister, and it was all my fault!

I picked at a sandwich in front of me, I wasn't hungry, but I had to get Vi back from them! As I stared at the sandwich, memories of me and Violet ran through my head. Violet at age 7 pulling a splinter from my hand, my eyes squeezed shut and her eyes narrowed in stubborn concentration, Violet stealing a sausage from a hot pan and blowing on her fingers frantically after burning her fingers and dropping it, and many other memories.  
I loaded up my backpack with a bunch of food and took off, fortunately and unfortunately remembering the way to the School. I hadn't been as asleep as Jeb thought I had been when he first got us out there.  
It was strange flying without Violet. Usually she would do dives and spins in the air and laugh like crazy. She would say that when she flew, her soul would leap and it was impossible not to laugh for her. One time she even jumped on top of me, causing us to fall several feet, me cussing like a sailor, Vi laughing her head off. I nearly killed her, but she was so laughing so hard, I couldn't do it.

I gained altitude, my wings beating harder as I flew faster. It would take me a few days to get to Death Valley from New York and I didn't even want to think about what they would do to her in those few days.

Violet's POV

Hurt, everything hurt. I slowly sat up, my head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, my nose throbbing. I was in a cage again and for a moment, I wasn't sure if I was a kid or my real age again. I heard footsteps and edged away from the cage door to the back wall of the cage, my wings wrapped around me. The black polished shoes stopped in front of my crate and the person belonging to the shoes crouched down so he could see me. I glared at him and he only raised his eyebrows in mild interest. "It has been damaged. Why?" he said, straightening up and talking to someone and I wanted to scream "I am not an IT, I am a SHE!" in anger. "She refused to come back willingly and one of my pack members went too far. He has been dealt with." Was the emotionless reply from the Eraser in charge who had brought me here. _"Did they get Al too? I hope they didn't! Al, if by some miracle you can hear, DON'T COME FOR ME! I don't care what they do to me I don't want you to get caught too! STAY AWAY!"_ I thought to her, hoping she could hear me. The scientist came back, opened my cage door, and reached toward me. I eyed him, gathered my courage, and bit down hard on his hand, breaking skin and tasting blood but refusing to let go. He yelled in surprise and pain and slapped my face "let go, you little bitch!" he yelled and hit me again and another couple of scientists ran over to stop him. They dragged me out of my cage and injected me with a needle full of something that made me sleepy. I relaxed my jaw and slipped into dreamland. I was going to continue being difficult and escape myself. _"STAY AWAY, AL!"_ Was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

Aleria's POV

I landed on a rock ledge and pulled out a sandwich from my backpack, cursing my grumbling stomach. "I miss you, Vi, I'm coming for you, I promise!" I said out loud. I seemed to hear her voice saying very faintly "stay away, Al!" Was it my imagination? Could I have been missing her so much that I was projecting her voice? She had sounded so weak and quiet, I was worried! I finished my sandwich and lay flat on my back, wings outstretched on either side of me. I was exhausted and my body ached. If Violet had been here, she would have ordered me to sleep while she kept an eye on our surroundings. But she wasn't here. I stood up and nearly yelped in pain. _"Maybe I should rest for a few minutes"_ I thought and closed my eyes, lying back down, Violet's voice echoing in my head, the same words: Stay away.

Violet's POV

I screamed through the gag I had in my mouth at the pain of the tests that were being run on me. I was strapped down to a table in the Lab, my arms, legs, and wings held down with ties. The scientist who I had bitten was in here and glaring at me when he wasn't smiling unpleasantly at the machines I was hooked up to. "Ok, the tests are over boss. She's in excellent condition, except for being underfed and having some bruises and scrapes from her fight with the Erasers." He said and having nothing better to do, I glared at him ferociously. "Thank you, John, I will take it from here." A woman said in a cold, emotionless voice and walked over to where I could see her. She looked down at me like I was absolutely nothing to her and I thrust my chin up at her as a challenge. "I will be granting you new abilities today. How would you like that?" she asked me, suddenly curious and took the gag off of my mouth. Big. Mistake. I smiled sweetly and, taken by surprise, she smiled back slightly. "Fuck. Off." I simply said and glowered at her and her smile disappeared, replaced by a blank look on her face. She snapped over her shoulder for the scientist to open my mouth while she picked up a scalpel. "Let's cut out that insolent tongue, shall we?" She asked me while her fellow scientist pried my mouth open and she held the scalpel closer to my mouth, and my eyes widened. I started wiggling frantically against the ties that held me in place and she paused and looked at the other scientist uncertainly. "She can't get out of those, can she?" she asked him and he shook his head no. I jerked my head straight up and the tie holding my head down snapped and she jumped away from me. I thrust my wings straight up and the ties snapped. Jeez, those were crappy zip ties! One would think they would use stronger ties to hold down a mutant who could easily throw a fully grown man into the next town! Idiots! I shrank down on the table and grabbed the zip tie that was holding my right wrist in my teeth and yanked on it, snapping it. The female scientist ran out of the room and returned with a syringe. Oh, hell no! I reached over to my wrist and quickly snapped the zip tie, just as she tried to plunge the needle into my arm and missed. I grinned evilly at her "You missed" I said and backhanded her across the face. The other scientist had run as soon as I snapped my wings out of their zip ties. Coward. I pulled the zip ties around my ankles, snapping them and stood on the table. She was still down on the ground from when I slapped her. "If you ever capture mutants again, be smart enough to get something stronger than zip ties." I said condescendingly and swooped out of the room. I barely got 10 feet away before the alarms started blaring and I heard wolf howls. Shit. That bitch must have sounded the alarm!


End file.
